This patent document relates to display systems that scan one or more optical beams onto a screen to display images.
Display systems can be configured as scanning-beam display systems which scan one or more optical beams that are modulated to carry optical pulses in time domain over a screen in a raster scanning pattern to form images on a screen. Each scanning beam has a small beam footprint that is less than or equal to a subpixel on the screen and the beam footprint scans the sub-pixel and is modulated in optical power or intensity in the time domain to carry images. Raster scanning of such a modulated beam on the screen converts images carried by the sequential optical pulses into spatial patterns as images on the screen.